Wish Upon A Star
by Enigmaforum
Summary: Starlight, Starbright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the boy I want tonight. A JF fic.


**She stared out into the dark city, for once there was quiet all around, not a monster in sight, nor a crowd of people coming i**

**Disclaimer: I don't and doubt that I ever will own Power Rangers. That honor goes to Disney at the moment.**

**AN: Well here we have my very first Jungle Fury fic. I have to admit that I'm really loving the Casey/Lily pairing that seems to be evolving so I doubt this will be my last. In fact I think there's going to be a sequel to this so keep your eyes pealed! Enjoy all and hope you're having a lovely spring break!**

She stared out into the dark city, for once there was quiet all around, not a monster in sight, or a crowd of people coming in for the lunch rush. She had to admit this was a rare happening indeed, but then she was normally never up this late to see the world in this way. Normally she collapsed the very second her head hit the pillow but tonight was different. Tonight she honestly couldn't of slept even if she tired, yes her body was aching from a hard battle, her hands were sore and raw from washing scores of dishes, but she still couldn't sleep and it was all because of one person. One Red Ranger to be exact; Casey was her reason for insomnia tonight.

Ever since he'd come into her life things had definitely changed in a good way. He'd become a good friend to both her and Theo in no time but now, she was questioning the way she felt towards the leader of their team. Earlier when he'd even suggested her liking him as more than a friend she'd scoffed at the idea, calling him more like a little brother than anything. But she'd known the words were all lies, she knew that when it came to Casey the feelings she had towards him were anything but brotherly. She liked him, was falling for him more and more with each day. His kind and caring nature, the way he always seemed to make her smile, and the unending devotion he had to make himself better had touched her in ways she knew were wrong.

She couldn't feel like this, she couldn't like Casey. They were teammates for crying out loud, they had to defend the world from Dai Shi, not spend time making googly eyes at each other. Yet that's all she wanted to do, stare into his eyes and let him be more than a good friend. But it was impossible now and probably for the rest of time. Saying he was like her brother had probably killed whatever chance she'd had of ever being with him in that way. The mere thought sent her heart plummeting away and into her stomach because she wanted Casey, cared for Casey, needed Casey. But she couldn't have him; it was too risky right now with the positions they held. They were the Power Rangers; they had to protect Earth and to do that the team dynamic had to be upheld. She couldn't ruin it by telling Casey that she liked him that she wanted to be more than just a sister to him because it ran to high of a risk.

So she would keep her mouth shut until after they defeated Dai Shi. She had to for the sake of humanity and the team. Maybe then she could give it a shot even if she had no chance, at least then she wouldn't feel guilty about having the world depending on them all to keep their winning streak up. She sighed as the thoughts ran through her overactive mind, not wanting to leave her alone and to be honest, she really wasn't making the effort to try and stop them. She liked thinking about what could be with her Red Ranger, her brain stopped then, since when had she started thinking about him as hers?

Had it been the dream she'd had of him last night? The one where she'd practically called out to him when she'd watched him get hit? Or had it been when she'd been taking care of him when the poison was causing his body to quake in pain? Honestly, she couldn't remember but she liked thinking about him as hers. After all he didn't really belong to anyone else right? He could be hers, if only in her mind.

'God, I'm going insane. I've lost it over one guy. Who am I? Even as the thought entered her mind she chuckled, she was a girl, one who hadn't been around someone like Casey in a very long time. This was bound to happen eventually but she just wished that it had happened later on, when she deal with it in the proper manner rather than now when she was so confused and with absolutely no one to talk to.

"I hate this. Stupid insomnia, stupid thoughts, stupid feelings, stupid everything," she muttered to herself as she settled against the balcony where she'd taken solace. While the boys all slept soundly she was sitting out on R.J.'s balcony, looking at the city and basking in the peace she was witnessing, all while dealing with her own inner turmoil.

"Is everything really that stupid?" Came a voice from behind her. Lily jumped and immediately turned around, a defensive stance at the ready but quickly dropping upon seeing R.J. standing there bleary eyed yet still smiling. She chuckled at the zebra striped pajama's he was wearing and immediately relaxed.

"It's just you. Thought you were Camille or Jared for a second there." R.J. pretended to look offended for all of three seconds before smiling and moving over to sit by her.

"What's on your mind speedy? You're usually dead to the world by now," he said as she just sighed and shook her head.

"I know and I'd like nothing more than to be in dreamland right now but there's things on my mind."

"Obviously but care to talk about what? Maybe I can offer some advice."

"I don't think so R.J. Not unless you happen to know what it's like to be a girl."

"Well there was this one time-nevermind," he said quickly, his smile never fading. "Come on Lily, you can't sit out here and think all night. We all need sleep, Theo and Casey are-ohhh I see," R.J. said a grin on his face as he watched her facial expressions change at the mention of the Red Ranger.

"No. You don't see anything," Lily said quickly, turning her head away from his. "You can't see anything because there's nothing to see. I do not like Casey in that way. We couldn't even be together if we had the same feelings. You don't see anything," she rambled on, trying to stop herself form saying anything to corrupting.

"Lily calm down. Starting to stress over this isn't going to help," the elder man said softly. "So you have feelings for Casey why is that a problem? I think you two work well together."

"You do?" she asked, turning her head to look at him once more. R.J. nodded and took a breath.

"I saw you two in that bubble fight earlier today and I think you two look like great friends," he chuckled when her face fell. "But I think that I saw a lot more than just two friends having a mock fight. The chemistry between you two is…it distorts the vibes in my head. But why are you stressing over it?"

"Because I can't have these feelings RJ they're wrong. We're supposed to be fighting evil, not falling for teammates."

"Lily honestly you're thinking way to much about this. Do you really think that every Power Ranger team in history goes without its couples?" he asked softly. Her eyes widened at that and questioned him.

"Don't look so shocked. With every Power Ranger team there comes teammates falling for the other. All of them have been some of the best around to. They usually last or find each other again," he said with a wistful smile.

"While that makes me happy to know I just, it's different when it's you RJ. I like to hear about past teams, their relationships, how it all works out but when its you its just harder." He nodded in understanding before placing a hand on her arm and standing up.

"I can understand that and I think I'm going to leave you out here to think. But please try and get some sleep for tomorrow. We all know another monster will attack."

"Sadly, and I have to work the early shift," she said with a grimace.

"No, you can come in late if you want to. Theo can have your shift. He's out like a light," RJ said with a grin. "Now I'll be inside. You take time to think about things."

He walked inside then, leaving Lily to once again get lost in her own mind, never noticing that her place on the balcony was once again being taken up by someone else. That someone else was none other than Casey, who'd gotten up to get a drink of water and was now being stopped by the sight of Lily sitting on the balcony. He couldn't help but notice the way the moonlight illuminated her body, she looked absolutely beautiful like this, in sweats and a tank top, lost in thought. In fact, she always looked beautiful, whether it be in her work uniform or in her Ranger suit.

At that thought he sighed quietly, trying to push the thoughts out of his head. He couldn't think about Lily in the way he was right now. How could he when she thought of him as a little brother? When there was obviously no feeling of mutual attraction between them? Why risk it when it was obvious a one-sided thing on his part. He liked her as more than a sister, knew he'd fallen for her steadily since first laying eyes upon her at the academy and he also knew that this was a hopeless situation.

He jumped slightly when she turned around and saw him. A small squeak emitted from her throat and he thought it was the sweetest sound in the entire world. Everything about her was sweet, but most of all the way she cared about everyone around her.

"Casey," she managed to get out, already trying to find something else to say.

"Lily," he said nervously, wanting to say more.

"What are you doing up?" They both asked simultaneously, laughing nervously when they finished.

"Oh, well, umm you see I was," Casey started, his mind turning off at the mere sight of her. He was inwardly cursing himself for not being more prepared as she tried to find the words to speak to him.

"I just well thinking and it's a pretty night. Needed air," Lily said hurriedly as she fidgeted under his staring eyes.

"Ok, wait," he said softly. "Why don't we start over, obviously this was an unexpected meeting."

"No really, you think?" she asked with a slight grin, that was Casey, always trying to make things better. "But I like the idea of starting over. How about I go first? I'm Lily and I'm being an insomniac tonight." He laughed at that and nodded.

"I'm Casey and I just needed a drink but you distracted me." Lily smiled and patted the spot next to her.

"Well to make up for the distraction, care to see what the city looks like quiet?"

"Quiet? Is it possible?" Casey asked, the mock shock in his voice making Lily giggle as he sat down beside her. "Wow, this is nice. I can see for miles."

"I know, it's an unseen sight but isn't it beautiful?" she asked with a smile.

"It's not the only thing," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he responded quickly, cursing himself in his mind as he moved closer to her. Lily shivered as their shoulders made contact and almost immediately one of Casey's arms came up to pull her to him.

"Are you cold?" The concern in his voice made her smile.

"You could say that. But you're definitely making me warmer."

He grinned and tugged her to him, reveling when she sighed and snuggled into his embrace. Both lapsed into a comfortable silence with the other as they gazed into the night, staying like that until Casey noticed something bright shimmering through the sky.

"Lils," he whispered, grinning like a madman when she turned up to him with a smile on her face. "Look up and make a wish, it's a shooting star."

Her eyes widened then and she immediately turned her head and watched the star began to shoot past the both of them. Her eyes closed at the same time as his and her mind raced with the one wish she wanted granted tonight.

"Star Light

Star Bright

First star I see tonight

I wish I may, I wish I might,

Have the wish I wish tonight," the both of them whispered out, and then lapsed into silence as they silently made their wishes for the night, both never knowing that they were of the other.

"So what did you wish for?" Lily asked as she turned her gaze back to his, not realizing that at the exact same moment he was turning his to lock onto hers, their heads moving and then without any warning their lips touched, and stayed on the others.

For two seconds there was no movement between either parties, both in to much shock to move closer or pull away but all of that ended the very second Casey let his lips move against Lily's. To his shock she moved with him, her arms wrapping around his neck as they began to give in to their emotions. He for one could not believe that his wish was coming true, he was kissing Lily, and the girl he'd had a crush on from day one. He'd only been stopping himself from doing anything because they were teammates and she'd said he was nothing more than a brother. But this kiss, this was definitely indicating she felt otherwise. He wanted to shout with joy at the revelation, dance around, but first he had to get her to admit it and to do that he had to stop kissing her. Something he wasn't that eager to do just yet.

Lily could honestly say that this was the best kiss she had ever experienced in her short life. Yes she'd been kissed before but not by a guy she had already fallen for and oh was this kiss cementing her feelings for Casey. There would be no denying how she felt now, she wanted to tell him right now but she wanted to keep kissing him. His lips were far to intoxicating to ignore and she had to think of a way to get him to say something because this kiss was showing her an entirely new side of his own feelings. She had to get him to admit it or have her heart broken trying, she couldn't go back to being friends after this, and she just couldn't.

They pulled away when there was no more air between them, gasping and searching for something to say as Lily pulled herself closer to him. "Casey I.."

"Lils, I just, that was…"

"Amazing," both finished in unison.

"Look Lily I need to be really honest with you, I like you. I've liked you since the academy. I thought you were beautiful then and you're beautiful now and, I REALLY like you. And I know you said that I'm like your brother but that kiss says something different and please say you feel the same way about me. If you don't it's really ok but I'll be thoroughly embarrassed and-"

"I lied earlier. Totally and completely lied about my feelings. I don't want you as a little brother I want you as more than that. I like you to, really like you Casey. It started when we first met, but it's grown as I've watched you grow into a stronger leader," Lily said quietly, a smile on her face. "I just didn't want to say anything because of the whole being on a team of super heroes thing. I felt that we needed to concentrate on the team and saving the world. That us forming anything would be well, bad but then I found out that every team has couples and they work really well. And I think what I'm trying to say is that I feel the same way that you do. I want to be more than friends."

Casey smiled then and brought a hand up to cup her face, loving the feeling of her soft skin against his hand. Slowly he brought her up to him and gently let his lips meet hers again, taking his time to enjoy this kiss even more so than the last. He reveled in her tentative nature at the start and then smirked as she let herself give into the moment. The two allowed themselves to be slow and gentle, caressing the others lips as they explored the newfound feelings they'd just admitted too. For the second time they pulled away when there was no breath left between them.

"Wow," Lily said with a smile. She loved this feeling inside of her, with Casey it all felt so right and she knew that he felt the same way.

"Wow is right but Lily I need to ask you something," he murmured as she settled herself against his chest, snuggling into the embrace he was offering her.

"Hmm?"

"Go out on a date with me tomorrow night?" She turned to him with a wide smile then and gave him a quick, soft kiss on the lips.

"Name the time and I'm yours."

"Eight o'clock, in the front of the store. Where something red and yellow," he teased with a grin as she just chuckled and nodded before lapsing into a comfortable silence with him, both enjoying the night and each other.

"Excuse me." They both jumped up at the sound of a voice but sagged when RJ suddenly appeared in front of them grinning like a madmen.

"Now I'm sure that was heartfelt, sweet, and provided this place with all sorts of good vibes but you two do have to work in the morning. So going to bed, SEPARATE beds might be a good thing." Both reddened and quickly stood up, much to RJ's pleasure he watched as Casey grabbed Lily's hand and led her inside after bidding goodnight. He kept his gaze on them, watching them share a brief kiss before heading off in separate directions to their rooms.

"Hmm I think it's time I broke out that manual on accommodating for couples the council sent me."

**Hope you all enjoyed my first venture into the JF universe. It's definitely not my last. Have a lovely weekend all! **


End file.
